In order to solve the over-charging problem of the EV hard shell battery, a general solution adopted in the industry is to cut off the main circuit before the cell loses efficacy, so as to prevent the battery from being charged continuously thereby ensuring safety of the battery.
At present, for a square shaped hard shell battery, a current interrupt device (Current Interrupt Device, CID) is generally adopted for overcharging protection. In addition, conventional current interrupt devices need to be used together with the turning sheet, therefore, the current interrupt device and the turning sheet are both arranged in the interior of the battery in relevant art. However, this will make that the current interrupt device and the turning sheet occupy larger internal space of the battery.
Considering an increasing high demand of the capacity density of the power battery now, there is an increasing demand of the utilization rate of the internal space of the battery.
In view of the above, it is necessary to design a structure that occupies as little internal space of the battery as possible.